Data communication networks serve user communication devices with user data services like internet access, media conferencing, machine communications, social networking, and the like. To extend the range and mobility of these user data services, the data communication networks deploy wireless access networks. The wireless access networks have wireless access points that communicate over the air with wireless user devices. The wireless access points also communicate over data links with access gateways. A single access gateway usually serves multiple wireless access points.
The wireless access points communicate with the wireless user devices over wireless communication bands that have wireless communication channels. The wireless communication bands typically occupy the Giga-Hertz (GHz) spectrum, and an individual wireless communication channel is usually several Mega-Hertz (MHz) wide. The wireless user devices directly measurement communication metrics like signal strength and quality. The wireless user devices select the wireless communication bands and channels to use based on the best current signal strength and quality.
The wireless networking environment is undergoing a rapid deployment of new wireless communication bands and channels. Mobile wireless user devices may not efficiently process their direct current communication metrics to identify the optimal wireless channels. Mobile wireless user devices do not effectively use optimal wireless communication channels in this complex wireless networking environment.